


FuckYeahMcSpirk Text Posts

by dewcake, starfleetdicks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fandom history, FuckYeahMcSpirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewcake/pseuds/dewcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: FuckYeahMcSpirk retires from Tumblr 10 Dec 2018. Collected here are some of the blog's original posts for remembrance.





	1. Blog Milestones

Collected below are major milestone text posts we had on FuckYeahMcSpirk over the years. It has been a beautiful 5 year journey and we are glad to capture some of the magic. 


	2. Original Fanon Posts




	3. In Loving Memory of Leonard Nimoy

**Author's Note:**

> We can never thank the Tumblr McSpirk community enough for the joy it gave us from August 2013 to December 2018. Thanks for all the adventures.


End file.
